


Edge of Seventeen

by TieMeUpWithMyWebbing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: After care, Ambiguous Age, Dom Tony Stark, Edging, I imagined Peter as seventeen, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Peter Parker, Subspace, Tony takes good care of Peter, but you could imagine him as college aged if you prefer, cock rings (briefly), misuse of web fluid, safe words, they are in love, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieMeUpWithMyWebbing/pseuds/TieMeUpWithMyWebbing
Summary: “Color?” Tony asked after a moment; it seemed to be his favorite word, needing the assurance that Peter was okay, and that Tony hadn’t crossed any boundaries.“Green,” Peter replied immediately, despite— or maybe because, Tony asked so often Peter almost always responded green. The safety, and security allowing him to trust Tony. Push his limits at times without feeling like he was being pushed towards genuine discomfort.****Tony's out of town for a week, and edging drives Peter insane; Prolonged torture, rewards, and aftercare ensue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Edge of Seventeen

Fucking Edging. Peter was pretty sure that he hated edging with every fiber of his being. No-- no he well, and truly loved this. Being good for Tony, but edging was incredibly frustrating. Spending a week without the big-O while Tony was out of town on some business trip made him want to tear his hair out. Day one, and two were easy enough, snapping a few well angled photos for Tony’s eyes only before taking an impossibly cold shower, and watching TV. Talking to Tony on the phone for a while before eventually falling asleep for the night. It was okay, he was certain that he had it in the bag. 

Then day three came, and Peter woke up grinding into his sheets, back arching from morning wood; the deeply inconsiderate, unsatisfied part of his subconscious peeking out in the dead of night. Part of him considered continuing now, disobeying. Would Tony even know if he did cum? Ultimately he decided that he wasn’t going to, but since he was so close already he may as well edge now instead of prolonging this torture, right? 

“I almost disobeyed this morning” was the first thing that Peter said once he got on the phone with Tony later that afternoon after his classes for the day were over. 

Peter had been working on his communication skills; neither him, or Tony prospered in that department, but they were working on it. Communication was important especially when their sex life started tilting towards BDSM territory. 

“I mean. Of course… of course I didn’t” he continued his ramble a little bit too quickly “I was good. I want to be good for you but— but... I almost did. I wanted to”

Tony and Peter had talked it out before, and while disobeying wasn’t allowed there would never be a punishment for telling the truth. If there was a point where wanting to disobey outweighed wanting to be good, and enjoying what was going on then there was something wrong that needed to be reconsidered. They were both meant to enjoy. 

Even though Peter couldn’t see Tony’s face he could imagine the furrowed brows, and frown. 

“Color?” Tony asked after a moment; it seemed to be his favorite word, needing the assurance that Peter was okay, and that Tony hadn’t crossed any boundaries. 

“Green,” Peter replied immediately, despite— or maybe because, Tony asked so often Peter almost always responded green. The safety, and security allowing him to trust Tony. Push his limits at times without feeling like he was being pushed towards genuine discomfort. The only exception was an orange during one notable R&D meeting. Peter enjoyed semi-public as much as Tony, but while sitting at Tony’s side in a bright room full of inventors and some of Peter’s future coworkers, he found the teasing to be too much, definitely uncomfortable. He continued “but… I mean. I don’t want to stop this. The edging. I like being… like this. I like the point of this, being able to— being distracted. Thinking about you and— and needy. Ready by the time you get back…” 

Tony let out a small hum while Peter trailed off uncertain, finishing for him “but you’re struggling with it” 

Peter nodded his head despite Tony being unable to see it, the other continuing before Peter could open his mouth again. 

“What if we tried… one more day. We can do it on video chat. Maybe if I’m there in a way, able to talk you through it it’ll help. I mean. How would it not? My presence makes everything approximately twelve percent better… y’know what? Why should I short myself. Fifteen percent. My presence makes everything a solid fifteen percent better”

“Maybe” he decided, hesitating despite the small chuckle at Tony’s words.

“We don’t need to” Tony promised, his previous teasing tone seeming to be gone as quick as it had come “Tell me, and we’ll call it quits. I won’t be mad. I just thought if you could see how you were… affecting me. I was there to remind you that you were being such a good boy that it would help” 

That was enough for Peter to agree; he loved the idea of knowing he could affect the man like that; Peter was never endingly, in awe at his own ability to cause Tony’s pleasure. The next night, setting up his StarkBook to be facing him perfectly on the bed as Tony talked him through when to start, and stop again with his brilliant torment. Lighting up all of Peter’s nerve endings. In the following days Peter found this essentially caused a Pavlovian response in his dick every time Tony’s name popped up on one of his screens. 

When Tony returned Peter’s tortuous undoing continued. 

Peter’s own webbing held him snuggly in place. Any other restraint, and Peter knew that he could break it with only a flick of his wrist. This webbing was extra strong, intended to hold even enhanced individuals in place. Relinquishing his own equipment to be used against him in an ultimate show of trust he would do with no other. 

“Please— Please I-- Mr. Stark. I /need/ to cum” he whined high, and needy, a constant babble of pleas falling from Peter’s lips. He had lost how long Tony had been at this, fingers buried in his ass, and tongue lapping against his dick paying extra attention to the sensitive area around the cock ring. Occasionally switching, so he was jerking Peter off, or fondling his balls as he thrusted his tongue in and out, Tony’s facial hair scratching at the sensitive skin in a beautiful contrast of texture. 

Tony took his time pulling up, Peter watching in awe as he licked his way up Peter’s shaft. Paying special attention to the vein along the side, tongue teasing at the underside of the head in a way that made Peter’s toes curl. 

“Oh? You need to cum?” He asked, voice rough, and sexy in a way that Peter couldn’t properly appreciate when he was this deep. Tony dipped his tongue into the slit of Peter’s cock, lapping at the tip, fingers stopping their constant thrust and instead pressing firmly against Peter’s prostate, pushing, and rubbing against it as if he was giving Peter a massage. Tony further teased, breath ghosting over Peter’s dick: “Are you going to die if you don’t?” 

Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, tears falling down his face. He was in a sexual purgatory where he simultaneously felt so good, and like he was dying. He immediately decided, desperate, not fully aware of what he was repeating “Yes! M’ gonna die”

Tony stopped his ministrations, a hand coming to rest on Peter’s thigh, rubbing soothingly over the marked skin; hickies that would heal by the time Tony and Peter woke up the next day. Tony seemed to be in a constant battle with Peter’s healing factor to leave some kind of mark on Peter at all times. 

“Color?”

“Green! Green. So, green, Mr. Stark”

Tony nodded his head once, seeming satisfied as he leaned up, placing a misleadingly sweet kiss against Peter’s lips. Peter didn’t at all like the mischievous smile on Tony’s face, and shouldn’t have been surprised by the air being punched out of him, when Tony began to mercilessly finger his prostate followed by a whispered, delightfully torturous “then perish.”

Peter regretted ever quoting the meme'd phrase to Tony.

It didn’t take long for Peter to land in that fuzzy place where he cared about nothing. Even his need for release escaping him, and only being aware of Tony, touching him, taking his time as if Peter was a beloved toy for his own use. Only aware of the love going into every mark, and every thrust of his fingers. Every graze of his tongue. The kindness that he was granted when Tony pushed in with his girth, fumbling with the web solution to undo Peter’s wrists, so that he could hold Tony if he would like. Tony removing the cock ring, and making Peter see white as his pleasure came in spurts landing on their bellies, not followed far behind by Tony’s own release. Tony’s grunts were music to Peter’s ears even when out of it, and not truly on this plane of existence. 

Peter was vaguely aware of Tony pulling out, movement. Hands wiping him clean, and holding him close. Sweet nothings being whispered along with praise that he could hardly so much as comprehend in this moment. Nonetheless he seemed to burrow further into Tony at it, desperate for his touch. For his praise, and for his love. Even without words he could feel the fact that Tony loved him throughout his entire being. 

“Are you back with me, Pup?” he heard Tony ask, voice soft; Peter’s head tilted towards the hand running through his sweaty hair as if it had a gravitational pull on him. Peter didn’t coherently respond, but he did let out a small hum to let Tony know he had heard him. 

“Okay” continued Tony, peppering kisses along Peter’s face. “If I go and start the bath will you be alright on your own for a minute?”

This got more of a response from Peter than the earlier words had, immediately shaking his head as a whine of malcontent left his throat, burying his face into Tony’s chest next to the nanotech container. 

“Okay, okay. I’m not going anywhere. Why don’t you just take a sip of this Gatorade, and then we’ll stay here as long as you need”

And then he did keep his promise holding Peter until the younger was had returned, ready for a bath, and to be hand fed gourmet chocolates. Peter had never felt as loved in his life as he did around Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives off of comments and kudos <3 
> 
> This fic is kind of a milestone for me as my first NSFW fic, and my first time contributing a fic to the starker (or MCU as a whole) fandom!! I didn't spend a whole lot of time on this, and had no beta. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @tiemeupwithmywebbing


End file.
